narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hozen
Hozen (保全, Maintenance) is a divine entity who was birthed from the essence of the Shinigami regarded as Tenzu by those few who are privy to his real name. Hozen, as his name might suggest, is an entity whose existence is devoted to watching over the world and all its affairs by way of powerful Ninshū granted for his cause. Hozen diligently carries out the work of his master, for he wholeheartedly believes in the end that the death god will bring. As the first of his servants, Hozen maintains a much closer bond to Tenzu than most individuals, acting as both a servant and a fraternal companion when times require it. In order to fulfill his duties, it appears his chakra has provided him with eyesight beyond that of man, an ability that has succinctly been labelled as Rokugan. An additional fact that individuals don't know about Hozen, if they know him at all, is that he was one of the first ancestors to the common-day . Ordered by Tenzu to procreate and teach humans the art of using unique which may summon the presence of beings known as ; one of them included Tenzu's father, , within them. While adorning this disguise, Hozen named himself Uzumaki (渦巻き, Whirlpool) as an ironic comment to how the world would end in a spiral. Little did he know that the faith of the world would ride on , a twist of irony which he thoroughly enjoyed retelling to Tenzu along their many travels. Background Appearance Hozen is a surprisingly intriguing figure regardless of his origins. While malevolent to a fault, Hozen's primary characteristics are comprised of his mischievous, pretentious appearance. Those who meet him notice, even before his striking physical features, that the aura Hozen emanates from his very soul is far from human. A frightening, yet almost humorous visage, Hozen is a paradox to everything considered to be an ideal human. When physical features are all considered, Hozen is far from what a human would appear as. His appearance is, in fact, considered to be more ghastly than even his master, whose very nature is beyond human comprehension. What gives this startling visage? Of course, it is Hozen's skin. Hozen's skin, paler than the white clouds, is a color that reeks of little more than death. Tinted with a hint of silver, it is a hint towards the silver tongue that the pretentious existence holds. Accenting this silver skin are his unique facial features, molded from those who are considered perfection. A sharp nose, angular jawline and most evidently, thin lips whose smirk can frighten even those humans who harbor the supernatural. Atop his face is a crown of hair, the color of which perfectly matches with his skin. Influenced by his master, only a few of Hozen's silver locks fall down to reach his back, the rest staying aloft his head and around his face, with no particularly established order. Yet perhaps, the most frightening portion of Hozen's entire appearance, yet the most colorful, would have to be his pair of eyes. A unique pair of eyes, they regard the world with utter scrutiny, as their red gaze does nothing more than patiently wait for the worlds downfall, all the while, through their intent, he laughs at the world's foolishness. Wrapped in garments of a human is Hozen's superfluous figure. Having required nothing more than being born to obtain the most aesthetic figure possible for a human male, Hozen's lean appearance is nothing more than a common misconception. He holds no wasted muscle, for his spiritual makeup does not allow for such errors. Certainly, even with the physique of a bronzed god, Hozen does little but laugh at the plight of humans and their misconceived notions of aesthetics. To ensure that none know of Hozen's origins, he specifically tailors apparel of a human male; at the very least, Hozen's description of one. It is little more than a white kimono, not a harsh white, a softer white. The texture of the snow complements Hozen's own ghostly skin, as it exudes a certain warmth through the tomoe that float across the sleeves of the said garment. As a means of binding this garment onto his frame, Hozen also possesses a snow-white sash around his waist, clearly enhancing the aura of mischief that surrounds the entity. But perhaps the coldest, most frightening garment within Hozen's possession, is the "cloak of the death god." A haori forged eons ago, it was one once worn by Tenzu's father himself. His abandonment of the physical plane left this monument, one personally given to the entity by Tenzu himself, as a sign of Hozen's undying loyalty. Worn with pride, the haori bears little more than the mark of the across its back, a clear indication of Hamura's, and later, Hozen's loyalties. Uzumaki Personality Synopsis Abilities Chakra Sensory Perception Dōjutsu Rokugan appearing in the sky.]] Rokugan (録目, Recording Eye): Ninshū Ninjutsu Physical Prowess Legacy Trivia *Hozen's theme song is the Makishima Shougo for the anime series . :*As Uzumaki, Hozen's theme was noted to be Uso by for . Quotes Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Sensor Category:Artificial Human